


It hurts

by Fourfivesix



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ghosts, He and Klaus are identical twin brothers, Implied sibling relationships, Klaus Hargreeves deserves a hug, Luca Hargreeves deserves a hug, Luca needs love too, OCs name is Luca, mild mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourfivesix/pseuds/Fourfivesix
Summary: Klaus has a twin brother named Luca aka number eight, who died during a mission. He doesn’t know how much ignoring Luca hurts his twin.This is a short story on how Luca feels late at night.





	It hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I had another story about Luca up but I didn’t like it so here’s this one. Sorry if it’s not that good, I wrote this at midnight. Btw, Luca seems strange for a good reason. 
> 
> Have a good day!

Luca sat on his brothers bed, staring at the ghosts around them. Not for long. His head hurt (how is that possible as a ghost??) and he was sick of looking at them. They made him mad.

 

"Go away." He hissed at the room, making the corpses back off a little. "He's my brother! Not yours! I get first dibs over some stranger ghosts." Luca tsked, looking at a woman with half an arm cut off in distaste. "Clean up for gods sake! If I can fix the gaping hole in my stomach, you can at least hide your wounds."

 

One of them stepped closer, a gunman that Five killed not long ago. He wasn't that hostile, considering. "You don't tell us what to do, ya little prick." He spat, pointing his pale finger at Luca. He did like to speak his mind, though (okay, maybe a little hostile).

 

The ghost boy scoffed, resting a semi-solid hand on his twins leg. Density control apparently works a little when you're dead, too. Yay. Powers. (It’s not like Klaus acknowledges his touch anyways)

 

Klaus being able to communicate with Luca and the slight ability to touch are the only things making this a little bit bearable (ha! funny. Klaus talking to him. hilarious. nope. Luca is stuck watching his family live about their lives normally. Dad seems still upset, making his siblings train harder. At least he notices).

 

Yeah.

 

Luca sighed after a long deafening silence. Somehow he seemed to be the only one who could make the ghosts shut up for a second. They all listened to him. Maybe because he looked like Klaus. Maybe because he was stronger than them, and they wanted to be able to touch things too.

 

(Yeah, someone being envious of Luca. What. A. Joke)

 

“Can you...just...leave him alone for a bit?" Luca asked the group of spirits gathered around the bed and spread across the room. "He needs the sleep." He let out a harsh (pained) laugh. "Maybe he'll stop ignoring me if he has sleep."

 

A burning sensation in his chest told Luca that Klaus wasn't going to stop ignoring him for at least a couple more months (days—years—who the fuck knows). At first, they still talked. It was more somber and reserved, but they still talked. Then after they turned ten, Klaus noticed he stopped crying every couple of conversations if he didn't have them all together.That was the start of this hurtful ( ~~unbearable—horrific—terrifying—sad)~~  process.

 

Luca still pushed some of the ghosts away, even if Klaus didn't acknowledge his help.

 

He still curled up next to his brother late at night (trying to keep the ghosts from touching them).

 

He still cried when Klaus wouldn’t look at him, deciding to play with Ben or Five instead.

 

It hurt god damnit.


End file.
